One Day
by The Swag Master
Summary: Qudditch, school, homework, sleep, that's all my life consisted of and I thought that would never change until 7th year was over. But maybe there was more to life than Qudditch and school. Maybe even love.
1. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

GO GO GRYFFINDOR, GO GO GRYFFINDOR

The cheers from the Gryffindors and Huffelpuffs and some Ravenclaws echoed into the sky as I speed past two Slytherin chasers ducking an weaving in between them skillfully and nearing to the three hoops, without even thinking I knew which hoop I would throw the quaffle in.

"LEX HAS THE QUAFFLE IN HER POSSESSION AND IS NEARING THE GOALS, SHE THROWS AND SHE SCORES, THE SLYTHERIN KEEPER DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HIT HIM THEN" echoed Lee Jordan's voice across the Qudditch pitch.

"nice shot" Shouted Angelina as she raced past me now with the quaffle tucked snuggly under her arm, I flew beside her incase she need help. As a Slytherin chaser came towards her she chucked the quaffle to me and I carried on to the other side of the pitch, I ducked a bludger that was coming straight to my head.

"watch out for flint!" Shouted Katie

I swerved upwards just in time to lead Flint off from hitting into me, I chucked the Quaffle to Katie who then scored.

"150-60 IN FAVOR OF GRYFFINDOR" Lee's voice boomed out once again.

out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry dive down fast, he had obviously seen the snitch. I couldn't help but let out a shout.

"GO ON HARRY" I screamed, I watched as He pushed forwards more on his broom scraping ahead of Malfoy and reaching out.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH ONCE AGAIN, 300-60 TO GRYFFINDOR" Lee shouted

I flew back to the ground in a rush and ran towards The rest of my team engulfing them in a giant hug and then individually hugging them all. Angelina, Katie, Harry, Fred, George and Oliver.

"well played guys" Oliver said in his beautiful Scottish accent.

"didn't play to bad yourself captain" Fred said saluting him.

"um...thanks I guess" Oliver laughed " just two more games to play now and we will have the Qudditch house cup in our hands once again Oliver stated.

"we know, everyone knows we are going to win Oliver, we are the best Quidditch team in the school no one stands a chance against us." I said

"ah, but Ravenclaw are good they are very clever and have great strategy and If you remember, Hufflepuff did beat us once before." He said

"yes, but That was only because of the dementors and it wasn't fair." I said stubbornly.

"well we are going to do everything we can right now to win the cup as this is some of ours last year here" Oliver said back " so I expect to see you all here tomorrow morning at 6 sharp, if you are late you do laps, we need to take this seriously"

"WHAT? I won't be awake by that time" Katie complained

"Oliver, don't you think that's a bit, ya know EARLY!" Angelina said shouting the last word.

"aw, can't baby Angelina get up in the mornings?" teased Fred while he slung his arm around her.

"If you aren't there than, Your off the team, I don't care about any excuses you will be there." Oliver stated simply " so I advise that you don't drink too much at the party tonight unless you want a hangover for training tomorrow"

Me, Katie and Angelina went back to the changing rooms to shower and change before heading up to the common room to get changed in to our party outfits.

Katie wore a tight, short red dress which showed of her tan legs and black heels, Angelina wore a purple dress which was tight at the top and flared out at the bottom and came to the top of her knees. I wore a black dress which came to mid thigh, the back was lace and also the sides but it looked really good, and finally a pair of black flats as I could not walk elegantly in high heels like Katie and Angelina.

WE walked down the the room of requirement, looking around making sure we did not get caught by any teachers.

"Quidditch" I said to the wall. A door appeared. Grabbing the handle I opend the door to reveal room which looked like one of those muggle clubs back home. People were dancing and grinding on each other and the smell of alchol and sweat stung my eyes so much that I thought they would tear up.

Angelina grabbed mine and Katie's hand and dragged us over to the bar.

"Three shots please Lee" Angelina grinned at him.

"coming right up" He smiled back "here you go" he said handing them to us.

Katie and Angelina down there's in one.

" Oliver said we shouldn't get too drunk guys we have practice at 6!" I said

"shut up and just drink it" Angelina said before Fred came up behind her and pulled her away to dance.

"well looks like it's just us two" I said to Katie

" yeah" she replied

we waited at the bar for a few minutes just casually chatting.

"omg, just go dance with him already" I smirked at Katie

"are you sure? she asked " I don't want to leave you alone here"

"Ill be fine" I said "now go" I ushered her off towards the Hufflepuff boy in which they had been staring at each other for about 5 minutes.

"Oi, Lee another shot please" I smiled

"sure thing Lex, I didn't know you drunk?" he asked

"I don't" I replied

"oh, okay" He said handing me my drink.

"tut, tut ,tut Lex, what would your Mum and Dad think about you drinking? huh?" Oliver said sitting next to me on a bar stool

"what they never know, won't hurt them" I replied

"Iv'e never had you down as a drinker before" He joked

"i'm not this is the first time" I said

" normally you would be revising for your subjects, isn't that how you were raised?" He asked questionably " or re you just to clever for that?" He said

"oh shut up Oliver" I laughed jokingly hitting him across his chest.

He had quoted exactly what my mother had said over the holidays when Oliver was round because he's my brothers best friend. My brother is in the same year as me and the same house. We are twins except he is like 5 minutes older than me which in any fight he always seems to hold it against me. His name is Josh and he is a twat. To put it straight. But I still love him although he can be very protective especially when it comes to fights between Slytherin.

"where's Josh?" I asked him

"went off with some stuck up Ravenclaw" he said "btw don't get wasted we have practice at 6."

"like i would ever forget" I sighed rolling my eyes

"hey, I thought you loved Qudditch" Oliver asked

"I do, but sometimes I think that all i'm good at is quiddicth and I have nothing else" I said "although I doubt any one could love it as much as you do though"

" I'm going to play for puddlemere united one day you know" He told me

"I know" I said "that's why we are winning the quidditch cup, for you" I laughed " oh look it's your girlfriend" I said to Oliver looking behind him to see her walk up.

"hey Ollie" She said

"heey, babe" he smiled kissing her lightly on the lips.

Oliver's girlfriend was called Bethany and she was in Ravenclaw. She had brown hair which came just past her shoulders which was completely different to my hair which was dark blonde and fell just below my lower back. She had Blue eyes, I had green eyes and she had a tall figure whereas I was average height a little shorter than Katie and Angelina but I was fine with my height. Although compared to Bethany I probably looked horrible. She is a very intimidating girl and very pretty which is so unfair but furthermore I can't hate her because she is so lovely to everyone. A lot of people envy her.

"hey Lex" she greeted with a smile and wave " great game today guys" She said before kissing Oliver

"I'll leave you two to it then" I said walking off to go dance with people.

It was about 2 in the morning when I finally returned back to my dorm the other girls were not back yet as I couldn't bribe them to go with me, but it's heir fault if they have to do laps tomorrow.


	2. Early mornings

"ugh, gmphhmhhpmm" I mumbled hitting my alarm clock in an aggressive manor. "stupid party, stupid Practice, Stupid Oliver" I cursed as it was 5.30 am in the morning. Pulling my quidditch training clothes which consisted of some sweat shorts and a t-shirt and hoddie, I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail and pulled my grubby trainers on.

"get up" I shouted to Katie and Angelina "we have to be at the pitch in 8 minutes!" I said

"noooooo." Katie groaned "don't make me"

"what time did you two get back last night?" I asked smirking at their discomfort of their hangovers.

"I don't even know" Angelina grumbled getting out of bed and going into the bathroom, they were both still in their party clothes.

"I'll tell Wood you might be a few minutes late, but you will have to do laps" I said before skipping out of the dorm and through the common room to the great hall for breakfast.

Grabbing a Banana and blueberry muffin from the table I sat down next to Oliver, Fred and George.

"you guys look healthy this morning" I snickered

"shut upppp" George groaned lifting his head from the table where he had been half asleep. "Angelina and Katie have hangovers so they will be late to practice" I told them all "Katie was still in bed when I left" I laughed at Oliver's face, he looked so mad. "don't worry Oliver they won't ruin anything they will be there and I already told them they would have to do laps for every minute they are late"

"they need to start taking quidditch seriously" Oliver sighed

"they do, they won't ruin anything trust me, we will win the quidditch cup even if our lives depend onit, isn't that right?" I asked motioning for Fred ad George to answer.

"yeah sure whatever" Fred replied, I glared at him.

"hey Harry" I greeted as he sat down next to us sleepily.

"hey guys" Harry grumbled shoveling eggs onto his plate and starting to eat them.

"I'm going to head down to the pitch," Oliver said getting up

"I'll come with you, I thought of some new strategies that we could try out" I said following Oliver out side.

We walked out of the great hall with are brooms in our hands. As we approached the quidditch pitch Oliver signed the team in to say where we were and then lead is into the game plan room.

"so, what new strategies have you found out?" Oliver asked sitting down on one of the benches.

"well, I was watching Ravenclaw practice the other day and I saw that their left chaser is weak with her throws and her elbow sticks out to much, so all we need to do is block the other two chasers out of the game so when they get the quaffle only she has it and her throws are always a meter or so out and she didn't shoot at all in there practice so they have no chance against us!" I explained happily, Oliver looked thoughtful for a moment, then a smile spread across his face.

"good, this will be an easy win" He smirked.

"Also, Their seeker is no where near as fast as Harry, she lacks the speed and her flying is weak compared to Harry, we have this game in the bag" I smiled enthusiastically.

I watched as Oliver went to his bag and started to get out his broom care supplies and started to polish his already shinny Nimbus 2001.

"so, do you know what your gonna do after you leave Hogwarts next year?" I asked interested in his answer.

"I told you, I'm going to play for Puddlemere united" He said as if it were obvious.

"Oh yeah" I replied

"what about you? what are you going to do?"he asked

" I don't know," I replied I want to be a professional quidditch player but that would never happen I'm not as good as Oliver and would not get into a team like Puddlemere united

"well, what are you interested in?" He asked determined to get an answer

"I don't really do much except school, Qudditch, homework and sleep, and I hate all lessons there is not one I like. But mum and Dad want me to be an Auror because apparently i'm smart and should not be wasting all my time and energy on quidditch." I sighed

" do what you want" He said " Be a quidditch player" he suggested" I am going to"

"but I'm not good enough"

"yes you are" he bluntly replied " your amazing at quidditch

" Not as good as you, and my parents wouldn't support me in it."

"yes, but Josh would" He said

"yeah, but ... I don't know" I sighed grabbing my broom and leaving the room to go and have a fly around the pitch.

I really had no idea of what I was going to do, I only had a few months until we left school. the classes i'm taking are, Transfiguration, Advanced potions, Ancient ruins, charms, defense against the dark arts and Ancient history. I mounted my broom and flew into the sky. I flew around in circles, the wind whipping against my face leaving me time to think about everything. Maybe I should just become an Auror... It would make Mum and Dad happy. I'm not good at any thing else.

"oi, Lex get yo ass down here pronto" Shouted Angelina from the ground. I looked to see that the rest of the team were standing there waiting for me to fly down to them. I hoped off my broom and made my way to stand with them.

"your not late" I said surprised

"we skipped breakfast" Angelina said

I laughed at Katie as she yawned.

"I see that Katie's still half asleep" I stated.

"shut up and leave me alone" Said Katie

"woah okay" I laughed Knowing she was joking as she was not a morning person.

"I want 2 laps around the pitch then get up in the sky and we will have a training game and run through strategy" Oliver shouted

I started running and the others followed including Oliver. After the 2 laps we all grabbed our brooms and took off into the sky.

"right..." Oliver started " I let the snitch out so Harry, go get it" Oliver said pointing to Harry " Beaters, Fred and George, go and work on your hitting the bludgers accuracy and chasers, you can take it in turns to try and shoot against me okay?"

We all did what we were told. Me Angelina and Katie lined up and Grabbed a quaffle each before taking it in turns to shoot at the three hoops. It came to my 10th shot and I threw the quaffle as hard as I could, spinning it in the process, Oliver was still in the far left hoop and the quaffle shot straight through at full speed into the right. A perfect shot if I say so myself.

"Nice shot Lex" Oliver shouted his Scottish accent coming through even more in his laugh.

"Thanks" I called over my shoulder.

After about 10 more shots each Oliver said we could finish up. Landing back onto the ground, I jumped off my nimbus 2000 and stood waiting for the last of the team to get down.

"Right, remember all the strategies we have been through today and apply them to the game against the Ravenclaws in a few days and we should have no problem, meet tomorrow after dinner at 7pm" Oliver told us.

Once we had all changed into our school robes we headed up to the castle. My first lesson was advanced potions with Snape. oh joy. He hates Gryffindor. At least we have it with the Hufflepuffs.

"what lesson have you got?" Angelina asked me and Katie.

"um... ancient ruins" Katie said

"Advanced potions" I sighed

"ooooh, unlucky Lex" Angelina said " Have fun with Snape" She laughed heading in the other direction with Katie.

" Bye guys" I said

"one of you guys better sit next to me" I threatened to Fred, George and Oliver as I joined them in the line outside Snapes class room.

"um... how about no" Fred and George said at the same time.

"come in" came Snape's monotone voice.

"you have to sit next to me" I said grabbing Oliver by the sleeve of his robes and dragging him to the table were Fred and George had sat.

"I guess I have no other choice" Oliver laughed putting his hands up in mock defense.

We sat down and took out our books waiting for the lesson to start.

"this will be fun" I joked rolling my eyes as I had to suffer the next hour with Snape.

Joy.


	3. Suffering Snape

**Is it any good guys? please tell me...**

* * *

" No Oliver, you don't need to add that" I sighed as he went to put crushed dragon horns into the cauldron.

Snape had us make a hate potion, which was opposite to the love potion we made last year. We had to work with the person next to us which I was fine about.

I looked over to the other table to see Percy Weasley nearly finished with his potion. He was, as some people would call him, a geek. But I do not like the word geek so I just call him... well educated? Snape never actually picked on Percy, because there was never anything to fault about his work.

"sir" Percy called getting his attention "I've finished" he said jumping up and down like a little school boy. Percy had worked by himself as there was an odd number of people in the class.

Snape slowly walked over to Percy's station and inspected his potion.

"very good" He said and walked back to his desk at the front of the gloomy class room.

"10 points from each house for everyone being so slow" Snape announced

"WHAT? Thats not fair" I shouted out loud by accident

"Detention Miss Bryce, yo do not shout out in my class room, tonight at 7pm sharp." He stated

"Great" Oliver said " you miss practice"

"I'll be there as soon as detention is over" I said sincerely "i'm sorry"

"you better be prepared to do extra laps" He said

"that's not fair." I whined " you can't do that"

"well, next time control what you say" He winked before walking out.

That bastard. The bloody, beautiful, annoying, cocky bastard.

"gahhh, He's so annoying" I exclaimed to Fred and George.

"have fun with Snape" they said at the same time.

* * *

It was now 5, two hours before my detention with Snape and I was in the worst mood ever. I was currently stuck on some transfiguration homework which I could not do and there was no one around to help me.

*two hours later*

I made my way down to detention. Well more like stomped.

Coming towards Snapes door I softly knocked before entering.

"miss Bryce, nice to see you actually turned up" He sneered

what the hell, why wouldn't I. I never get detention anyway!

"professor" I nodded

"you will be doing line's 3 parchments worth about 'how you mustn't call out in class'"

"yes professor"

"I will be back in 1 hour" he said " And Mr Malfoy will be joining you shortly" He walked out of the room and left me to write liines.

I dipped my quill into the ink before setting to work.

About 20 minutes into it I heard the door open and looked around to see The blond haired Draco entering and sitting down two seats away from me.

" Bryce" He nodded in acknowledgment

"Malfoy" I near but spat

10 minutes before Snape came back I had finished writing line's and just sat there aimlessly avoiding Draco's stare

"what?" I snapped

"nothing" He smirked

"stop looking at me"

"i'm not" He laughed

"jeez"

The door slammed open and In came Professor Snape as he dismissed me and asked to speak to Draco.

Finally, I was free. I ran up to the common room to find the Gryffindor team in there gear after just finishing practise.

"Oliver's still outside waiting for you" Said Harry as he saw me " sorry about your detention with Snape, what did he make you do?"

"just line's" I said before running to change into my training gear

Out on the pitch it was quite cold. I wish I had brought a jumper. Crap.

"oi Lexi, up here" Oliver shouted down to me

"what" I growled

"someones happy" he said landing infront of me.

"Laps" he said

"how many" I asked through gritted teeth

"hmmm 3, i'm feeling nice" he laughed

right of course.

"i might join you, just to keep you company" He smiled

"great" I fake smiled

He started off as I followed in tow. I could get used to this I thought while running behind him watching the muscles in his shoulders and back work underneath his T-shirt and his butt. He has a great butt. Running a little faster I Managed to be in step with him.

He turned to give e one of his charming smiles in which I couldn't help but to return.

After we had finished the laps Oliver got me to do some shooting the goals with him as keeper. Not lying or anything but it was a very good practice.

"you cold" Oliver asked as we landed back on the safety of the ground.

"a tad" I amitted

"here, Have my jumper" He said handing it over

"omg, thank you so much" I said greatly appreciatively.

"no worries, let's go inside " He said picking up both of our brooms and trekking up to the castle.


End file.
